Arrête d'halluciner
by EmmaLanna
Summary: "Je te cherche mais je ne sais pas vers où aller. J'ai beau courir dans tous les sens, aucun des chemins que j'emprunte n'est le bon et seul l'infini des rues que je parcours apparaît. J'aimerais que tu entendes mes murmures, mes appels, mes cris de désespoir qui n'ont pour but que ton écoute." OS que je poste ici après trois ans d'hibernation dans le fandom Fairy Tail.


Je te cherche mais je ne sais pas vers où aller. J'ai beau courir dans tous les sens, aucun des chemins que j'emprunte n'est le bon et seul l'infini des rues que je parcours apparaît. J'aimerais que tu entendes mes murmures, mes appels, mes cris de désespoir qui n'ont pour but que ton écoute. J'aimerais que tu puisses ressentir ma peur, mon angoisse, ma douleur, causées par ton absence si dévastatrice. Je voudrais t'avoir près de moi sur le champs et ainsi sentir ta présence qui m'est si importante à ma propre survie. Pourrais-je donc te retrouver ? Je l'espère tout en sachant que ce n'est qu'éphémère. Il est déjà tard pour essayer quoi que ce soit mais je me sens obligée de réagir malgré le temps qui s'est déjà écoulé depuis ton départ. Pourtant... je garde toujours cette petite once d'espoir. Une petite once qui me permet de tenir debout et de suivre ta trace. Sans cette petite lumière, je serais sûrement en train d'agoniser quoique même maintenant j'agonise d'une manière ou d'une autre.

J'éprouve tant de regrets et je ne sais même pas si mon cœur pourra le supporter. Je risque de m'engouffrer dans mes cauchemars si je continue à y songer mais comment pourrais-je ressentir de la joie si toi, tu n'es pas là ? Je connais les causes de ton départ, je reconnais mes erreurs mais s'il-te-plaît, dis-moi comment je pourrais me ressaisir et ainsi me rattraper ? Il doit sûrement y avoir une solution, non ? Une solution qui me permettrait de réparer notre lien qui était jadis si puissant. Crois-tu que la possibilité que l'on soit tous les deux heureux existe ? « Le bonheur de l'un fait le malheur de l'autre. » dit-on. Dois-je sacrifier mon bonheur pour toi ? Mais si cela est possible, que devrais-je faire ? Un bon nombre de questions apparaissent chaque seconde et pourtant je ne trouve aucune réponse valable. Je le confirme : _Je suis perdue._ Et je voudrais même m'insulter : _Je suis une vraie idiote._

Peut-être que je me complique tout simplement la vie. Peut-être que je devrais juste arrêter de te courir après alors que je ne sais même pas où tu es. Peut-être que je devrais abandonner notre lien et le couper définitivement. J'ai déjà réussi à détruire notre relation, cependant tu le sais tout comme moi non ? Tu sais qu'il reste encore un minuscule fil qui tient encore le coup. Cette petite ficelle est peut-être celle qui nous sauvera ou bien celle qui nous détruira totalement jusqu'à désintégrer nos cœurs déjà meurtris. Plus je me concentre et plus je me dis que je devrais essayer de compter sur ce petit bout d'amour qui nous reste. Est-ce-que cela en vaut la peine ? Je l'espère. Est-ce-que j'en suis capable ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mes idées restent toujours aussi noires et je n'arrive pas à me soigner. Cependant si j'arrive à te soigner, alors tous mes regrets pourront s'envoler dans ce beau ciel d'été.

Mes muscles commencent à fatiguer à force de courir ; les larmes continuent à dévaler mes joues et mon cœur continue à battre à la chamade. Je dois tenir le coup. Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Les activités de la ville deviennent de plus en plus bruyantes mais je dois en faire abstraction. Les klaxonnements des voitures ; les bruits infernaux des autobus... Je les hais car à cause d'eux tu ne pourras jamais écouter, enfin... _M'écouter._ J'ai parcouru toute la ville de fond en comble. Rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé. Je ne t'ai pas trouvé. J'entends les gens me prenant pour une folle. Je m'en fiche. Oui je m'en fiche car ce ne sont pas eux que je veux. C'est toi. T'avoir près de moi est une volonté, un besoin vital. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je cours ainsi, sans m'arrêter, sans me reposer. J'essaie de trouver un idée qui me permettrait de t'avoir dans mes bras comme avant.

 _Avant_... Cette pensée ne peut que me faire sourire. On était toujours ensemble. Tantôt on se disputait, tantôt on se réconciliait, mais on restait toujours ensemble. Tu étais devenu mon pilier, ma raison de vivre et la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Celle qui me faisait rire et sourire au moment où j'allais mal ; celle qui m'a fait tout découvrir des sentiments humains. _Tu m'as changée._ Ta présence valait tous les trésors du monde et je dirais même plus. Tu étais mon petit bonheur du matin, de la journée et du soir. Lorsque nous étions ensemble, tous nos soucis familiaux, professionnels et amicaux s'évaporaient. Seule la présence de l'un et de l'autre nous suffisait. Mais c'est peut-être le fait que nous soyons trop proche sans que personne ne le sache qui nous amené vers la situation où nous sommes à présent. Quand _cette_ _histoire_ est apparue, tout s'est écroulé : nos vies, nos rêves communs, nos futurs, nous, _moi_.

Je reviens à la réalité et je ne peux que me rendre compte que la nostalgie s'ajoute à tous les sentiments que je ressens en ce moment. Comme ci ce n'était pas assez. Mes jambes ne me soutiennent presque plus. Cela fait des heures que je cours. J'en ai marre. Marre souffrir physiquement et mentalement, marre de cette solitude, marre de cette fatigue, marre de... de... de tout en fait. J'ai cru un instant que ma détermination allait prendre le dessus, que cela allait effacer tous mes remords mais au contraire, cela à juste empirer la situation. Je n'ai plus de courage, plus de volonté, plus rien. Je n'ai personne pour me consoler ou pouvoir me soutenir. En fait, je suis vraiment _faible_. Je continue malgré tout à marcher, sans but à présent. Mes pieds continuent tous seuls et je n'ose même plus penser tellement cela me fait mal. Je l'ai compris. Plus je pense, plus les images du passé apparaîtront et plus je souffrirai.

Je l'ai décidé. Je vais _le_ laisser partir. L'être le plus important à mes yeux... Je vais le laisser partir pour qu'il soit « heureux » dans sa nouvelle vie tout en sachant qu'au fond de lui, il pensera à moi autant que je penserai à lui. Contrairement à lui, je deviendrais un coquille vide. Une personne sans sentiment ni personnalité. Ce n'est pas grave, je survivrais de toute façon. Est-ce cela mon futur ?

Que je suis bête... Je dois arrêter de penser au futur alors que je ne sais même pas quoi faire de mon présent. Je suis juste là, à errer en ville alors que la nuit commence tout doucement à tomber. À quelle heure suis-je sortie de chez moi déjà ? Mes souvenirs de cette journée sont plutôt flous alors que les moments douloureux produits hier sont parfaitement mémorisés. _Comme par hasard._ Pourquoi est-ce-que mon cerveau ne fonctionne pas comme moi je le veux ? Cela aurait-été pas mal de choisir mes propres souvenirs. J'aurais pu effacer de ma mémoire les pires moments de ma vie. J'aurais pu les oublier... Non... Je _veux_ tout oublier à présent. Tout ce qui compose mon passé, mes rêves et surtout _lui._ J'esquisse un sourire après cette pensée... j'ai même envie de rire. Depuis quand me suis-je transformée en dépressive ?

L'image de cet homme ré-apparut. Que puis-je faire ? Pleurer à chaque fois que je l'imagine ? C'est à dire tout le temps ? Il ne reviendra pas. Il faut que j'accepte la vérité même si cela peut prendre des années et des années. Mais pour que je commence à camoufler ma douleur qui s'agrandit de plus en plus, je dois faire autre chose que verser des larmes et marcher sans but ni raison. Je tremble... Je force sur ma main qu'elle arrête de trembloter. C'est quand même incroyable que quelque chose d'aussi anodin soit si dur à exécuter... Je voudrais utiliser mes mains pour essuyer mes joues mouillées mais j'ai l'impression que je ne le mérite même pas, que je devrais continuer à souffrir pour compenser la souffrance que j'ai fais subir à cet homme. C'est comme ci j'implorais son pardon sans qu'il ne sache quoi que ce soit.

Ma situation est tellement désespérée que j'abandonne tout. J'ai divagué pendant des heures et des heures pour ensuite retomber de cents étages et revenir sur Terre. C'est douloureux... très douloureux. Les mots ne peuvent même pas expliquer mon ressenti tellement je suis tiraillée entre plusieurs sentiments. Je suis envoûtée par cet homme et je n'arrive pas à fuir de son emprise. C'est juste de sa... Mais oui bien sûr ! Maintenant que je me suis assez blâmée, je commence à rejeter la faute sur lui alors qu'il n'a rien fait ! J'arrête de bouger et ferme mes yeux. _Il me faut vraiment une pause ou je risque de devenir folle._

\- Pourquoi tu pleures madame aux cheveux rouges bizarre ?

On me parle ? Voilà que maintenant j'arrive à avoir des hallucinations. Je cherche même plus à comprendre. Je délire totalement. « Madame aux cheveux rouges bizarre » ? Ah... faut bien avouer que c'est une bonne manière de me décrire. « Cheveux rouges bizarre », on m'a souvent dit ça quand j'étais en primaire et _il_ était le seul à aimer mes cheveux. Et voilà ! Même quand je veux faire une pause, monsieur revient en force. Je serre les poings. Pourquoi faut-il que je sois aussi dépendante de lui ?! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je pense à quelque chose, il revient, comme pour me hanter et me rappeler de ma bêtise ! Je ne suis même plus triste maintenant ! Non ! Je suis en colère ! J'aimerais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille une fois dans ma vie !

\- Madame ! Ouvre tes yeux, le coucher de soleil se termine bientôt ! C'est joli ! Continue cette voix.

C'est qui le pigeon qui m'adresse la parole ?! J'ouvre mes paupières d'un coup sec et cligne plusieurs mes yeux en apercevant le petit être qui m'a parlé. Un enfant. Un simple enfant. Je croyais avoir rêver tout à l'heure mais on dirait que quelqu'un me parlait réellement. J'appréhende. C'est comme ci cette personne était gentille avec moi. C'est rare. Moi qui pensait que j'allais hurler sur cet inconnu, l'insulter de tous les noms possibles et lui donner envie de se suicider...C'est un scénario totalement fou qui s'est vite envolé en fixant ce petit enfant. Il est haut comme trois pommes et me regarde avec des yeux tellement beaux et innocents. Ma frustration s'évapore et le calme revient.

Il ne faut pas que je pleure devant lui. Mes mains bougent d'elles-mêmes et j'essuie mes yeux, mes joues. Je ne peux que me rappeler qu'il y a un petit moment de cela, je n'arrivais même pas à bouger mes articulations tellement je tremblais. Et là, d'un coup, ça ce fait naturellement. Est-ce cet enfant qui m'envoie autant d'ondes positives ? Je m'accroupis.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici tout seul ? C'est dangereux d'être seul dans la rue tu sais ? Je demande d'une voix douce. Je me surprend de plus en plus.

\- Je ne suis pas seul ! Déclare t-il joyeusement. Ma maman et mon papa sont sur le banc là-bas !

Il me montre avec son index un banc avec un homme et une femme assis dessus. Ils regardaient leur enfant en souriant et lui faisaient signe de venir vers eux. Le gamin me dit au revoir et court vers eux joyeusement. C'est un tableau merveilleux que l'on voit très rarement dans cette société qu'est la notre. La famille s'en va, après tout la nuit commencer à tomber. Toutefois l'enfant continue à me dire au revoir avec sa main. Un vrai petit ange ce gosse. Un peu de bonheur pour aujourd'hui ne me fait vraiment pas de mal. Je peux considérer ceci comme une pause sauf qu'il faut que je me lève et que je me rende vraiment compte de l'endroit où je suis. _Le parc... ce parc, comme par hasard._

Je n'ai pas fait attention aux directions que j'ai prises aujourd'hui et je me rends compte que j'aurais vraiment dû. Je tourne ma tête de droite à gauche, comme pour bien vérifier que c'est une illusion, comme pour vérifier que c'est faux, que je ne suis pas dans ce lieu. Mais non. C'est vrai. Tout est réel. Dois-je vraiment considérer ceci comme la cerise sur le gâteau ? Le coup fatal qui me détruira de façon définitive ? Pourquoi est-ce-que de tous les lieux qui existaient dans cette grande ville qu'est Tokyo... Pourquoi a t-il fallu que j'arrive ici ? L'endroit où je me suis rendue compte que j'étais amoureuse de cet homme qui maintenant n'est plus à côté de moi.

Je voudrais encore pleurer à cette pensée mais je pense avoir fait couler toutes les larmes de mon corps. Même si je suis encore triste, je sens tout de même la différence entre toute à l'heure et maintenant. J'ai mal certes, mais je sais que je ne suis plus dans ce gouffre où j'ai passé toute la journée à me morfondre. Non... Je me sens un tout petit peu libérée de ma peine et de ma souffrance. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple gamin pouvait guérir une maladie qui paraît incurable ? Pas moi. Je sais que si je rejoins exactement le lieu le plus important de mes souvenirs, je souffrirai. Mais je suis dans l'obligation d'avancer vers celui-ci, mon corps le veut.

Je marche vers deux balançoires à ma droite. Les deux fameuses balançoires qui ont fait de ce parc un lieu inoubliable pour lui tant que pour moi. C'est ici que nous avons découvert nos sentiments, puis c'est ici que ne nous le sommes avoué quelques années plus tard. Et maintenant, c'est le lieu qui m'achèvera pour de bon. Je glisse mes doigts sur le fer qui tient le siège de la balançoire et les souvenirs de bonheur fusent dans ma tête à toute allure. Maintenant que j'ose m'en souvenir... C'est aussi ici que j'ai eu mon premier baiser. Sincèrement, passer de dépressive à romantique, il n'y a vraiment que lui pour me rendre aussi lunatique.

Je lève la tête et me rends compte que la nuit est enfin tombée. Je soupire et décide de m'asseoir sur la balançoire. Celle de gauche bien-sûr. C'était toujours ici que je m'asseyais et lui était à droite. Je tourne la tête vers l'autre balançoire et je vois qu'elle est vide. Je le savais déjà, mais ça reste toujours une sorte de claque de le confirmer. C'est comme ci cette place vide remuait le couteau dans la plaie. Je me mets à me balancer doucement pour essayer de me changer les esprits mais je me rends bien compte que je n'y arrive pas. Est-ce donc impossible pour moi d'aller de l'avant sans lui ? Je baisse la tête et parle enfin de ce que je pense réellement, de ce que j'ai gardé dans ma tête depuis ce matin. Il n'y a personne autour, je peux bien me relâcher un peu non ?

\- Tu me manques tellement... Je murmure.

-Si je te manque autant alors pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me rejoindre.

Et voilà, je commence réellement à halluciner. Le gamin était réel mais j'entends bien que la voix grave de cet homme est une illusion. C'est sûr. Pourquoi est-ce-que j'entendrais la voix de celui que j'ai blessé ? Il n'y a aucune raison qu'il soit ici de toute façon. Je souris en me rendant compte que je suis folle. Oui, je suis folle.

\- Idiote. Tu n'hallucines pas.

Et voilà que ça continue. Je devrais vraiment voir un psychologue demain. Je me mets à rire, d'un rire franc qui d'une manière ou d'une autre expulse mon sentiment de folie. Mais comme pour me rassurer que je rêve, je tourne la tête vers la balançoire d'à côté.

\- Qu'est-ce-que...

Je sentis un doigt se poser sur mes lèvres comme pour m'interdire de prononcer un mot de plus. Ses yeux sombres me fixent et je me noie comme à chaque fois qu'il me regarde ainsi. Sa cicatrice rouge sur son visage est là ; ses cheveux bleus assombrit pas la nuit sont là ; et sa main sur ma joue l'est aussi. Il ne dit rien et il veut que j'en fasse de même. _Parler, ça serait détruire ce moment qui devient un nouveau départ._

\- Gerald... Réussis-je à prononcer avant que ses lèvres s'emparent des miennes.

 _Je t'aime. C'est la seule chose que je veux lui dire._


End file.
